


Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino (baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región)

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "Pensá que va a haber una boda. Nuestra boda. Pensá que vas a ser la novia más linda de la historia de esta Tierra y que docenas de personas te van a estar mirando, maravilladas, yo incluso, mientras nos juramos amor eterno.""¿Esa va a ser tu principal estrategia de convencimiento a partir de hoy?", Flor también susurró, todavía al oído de Jazmín."Sí.""Bueno, funciona muy bien, dejame que te diga."





	Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino (baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región)

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de la canción Un Mundo Ideal, de Aladdin, porque se viene el musical de Juli y yo estoy re manija con eso (aunque yo, desafortunadamente, no voy a ir a verla).

   El aire de una noche cálida y hermosa de final de primavera se mezclaba a la calidez del aire que escapaba de los pulmones de Flor - quien era cálida y hermosa durante las cuatro estaciones del año - mientras esta la besaba con una parsimonia, una calma, una paz, con las cuales Jazmín nunca había sido besada antes. Tal tranquilidad sin precedentes que emanaba de Flor le decía a Jazmín que, a partir de este momento, nada sería capaz de apurarlas otra vez. Porque se tenían, y para siempre.

   Flor se levantó de su asiento al lado de Jazmín y, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, se sentó en su regazo. La silla de hierro que estaba en la terraza del departamento de Javo hizo un ruiditito apenas Flor se acomodó sobre las piernas de Jazmín y esta gimió en la boca de la morena, abrazándola de la cintura.

   En seguida, los labios de Jazmín bajaron por el cuello de Flor mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados de ella, sintiendo la increíble suavidad de su vestido de seda blanco.

   Flor olía al único perfume caro que tenía; uno que Jazmín conocía, cuyo frasco era dorado, y que Flor casi no se ponía, con el fin de ahorrarlo al máximo. Cuando, sí, decidía ponérselo, en ocasiones especiales, lo hacía solamente en ese lugarcito detrás de sus lóbulos, como si quisiera esconder un secreto, un tesoro. Algo que únicamente Jazmín tenía permiso para encontrar.

   Entonces, Jazmín inhaló ese aroma divino - que hacía que viniera a su mente la imagen de una gala en el paraíso; esa fragancia que había sido puesta ahí para ella y nadie más. Se aferró con todavía más fuerza a la cintura de Flor y besó ese pedacito de piel escondida, probando la acidez del perfume al instante.

   Flor gimió bajito al oído izquierdo de Jazmín.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que sos mi prometida.

   La última palabra le puso todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta a Jazmín; le provocó un placer indescriptible. Algo tan sumamente impensable un año atrás.

\- Ay, que belleza de palabra - suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados y contra el cuello de Flor.

   La morena sonrió.

\- Sí, ¿no? "Mi prometida" - repitió el término, despacio, sintiendo como tal se moldaba a su boca. - Solo no es más linda que "mi mujer".

   Jazmín se rió, ahora contra los labios de Flor. Sus mariposas eran probablemente luciérnagas, cuyas lucecitas le quemaban el estómago lentamente. Flor tenía razón. El "mi mujer" poseía una belleza muy particular. Para Jazmín, era revolucionario cada vez que una mujer le decía "mi mujer" a otra mujer.

\- Yo soy tu mujer hace tanto tiempo, Flor - susurró. - Vos me miraste en el hall de aquel bendito hotel por primera vez y me hiciste tuya, sin ningún esfuerzo.

   Flor volvió a sonreír, emocionada, y a besar a Jazmín en seguida. Ese beso se profundizó al instante, a un ritmo mucho más ávido que los anteriores, y, cuando hicieron una pausa para respirar, fue Flor quien buscó con sus labios el punto de pulso en el cuello de Jazmín.

\- Me muero de ganas - se le escapó a la pelirroja, después de un gemido.

\- Yo también - contestó Flor, contra la piel de Jazmín, entre beso y beso. - Pero hay que aguantárselas.

   Jazmín pensó no haber escuchado bien. Se alejó mínimamente de Flor con el fin de buscar su mirada.

\- ¿Vos sos joda?

\- No, ¿por qué? - la morena parecía hablarle en serio.

\- No me digas que estás planeando hacernos pasar por una especie de cuarentena como que para hacer que nuestra noche de bodas sea "más especial", porque yo no sé si sobreviviría a eso.

\- _Suposición boluda._ Obvio que no. Mañana, cuando estemos en casa - el tono de Flor volvió a suavizarse -, vamos a hacer el amor como dos conejitas, te lo prometo. Pero hoy, no.

   Aunque ahora estaba más tranquila, Jazmín todavía no entendía nada.

\- ¿Me podés dar una sola buena razón por la cual aún no estamos rompiéndole la cama a Javo? - preguntó calmamente, con algo de humor en su tono de voz.

\- Justamente, porque es la cama de Javo. Porque huele a él y a su _pito traidor_.

   Jazmín soltó una risa, pero una muy chiquita porque notó que había algo de real incomodidad en Flor mientras ella soltaba esa puteada. 

   Observar a su mejor amigo y a la hermana de su amor distanciarse después de haberen vivido algo re lindo le hacía sentir medio incómoda a Jazmín también. Sin embargo, ella y Flor nada podían hacer con respecto a eso.

\- Pero si Javo y Vir hasta cambiaron las sábanas especialmente para nosotras - trató de convencerla Jazmín, en un tono más liviano. - Dale.

   Flor se encogió de hombros cual niña caprichosa.

\- Nada ni nadie va a ser capaz de asegurarme que no hay esperma en el colchón, ni siquiera vos.

   Esta vez, Jazmín no logró contener una carcajada. Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero debido a una especie de vergüenza ajena.

\- Sacame ya esa imagen asquerosa que recién pusiste en mi cabeza, te lo pido por favor.

\- Ay, sí, perdón - la risa de Flor se unió a la suya y entonces la morena le mordió el lóbulo izquierdo. Tiró de él con sensualidad y luego besó el área mínimamente afectada, una y otra vez.

   Tal "imagen asquerosa" se fue de la mente de Jazmín apenas ella sintió los dientes y el aliento de Flor en su oreja, pero sus ganas, obviamente, seguían allí, hirviéndola entera, y aumentando cada vez que Flor respiraba a propósito en su oído.

\- Dale - repitió Jazmín, ahora con la voz ahogada. - No pienses ni en Javo, ni en Lolita. Pensá que va a haber una boda. Nuestra boda. Pensá que vas a ser la novia más linda de la historia de esta Tierra y que docenas de personas te van a estar mirando, maravilladas, yo incluso, mientras nos juramos amor eterno.

   Jazmín concluyó en un susurro. Tenía los ojos húmedos detrás de sus párpados cerrados y el corazón derretido. Tal como el "mi prometida/mujer" de Flor hacía un rato, sus propias palabras le habían generado un placer increíble, que había alcanzado su alma. Sintió como las piernas de Flor se empezaron a mover de manera sutil sobre su regazo, impacientes. El placer claramente había alcanzado otras partes de la chica.

\- ¿Esa va a ser tu principal estrategia de convencimiento a partir de hoy? - Flor también susurró, todavía al oído de Jazmín.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, funciona muy bien, dejame que te diga - la morena la besó fuerte por unos segundos. - Garchame toda.

   Jazmín soltó algo entre una risa y un gemido ahogado.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Toda - repitió Flor, volviendo a besarla con avidez y tirando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella.

   Con su brazo derecho firme en la espalda de Flor y el izquierdo detrás de las rodillas de ella, Jazmín se levantó, sosteniéndola. Probablemente fueron los dioses quienes la empezaron a guiar despacio hacia el sofá cama en el living, porque Jazmín sinceramente no sabía como diablos estaba siendo capaz de caminar con sus propios ojos cerrados, mientras ambas continuaban a amarse con sus lenguas.

   Acostó a Flor con cuidado y no pudo evitar tumbarse encima de ella, jadeante y risueña.

\- Si te digo que, para mí, todo acá huele a sexo hetero, ¿me vas a creer? - preguntó la morena, todavía divertida.

   Jazmín soltó otra carcajada, sintiendo su corazón desbordarse de ternura, y besó la clavícula derecha de Flor.

\- Re jodida mi cabeza, ¿no? - agregó la chica, como si, ahora, estuviera medio avergonzada de haber pensado en tal cosa.

\- No - los labios de Jazmín siguieron su recorrido por el cuello de Flor, tratando de hacer desaparecer de la mente de ella todos los posibles auto reproches. - Nunca. Tenés la mente más hermosa que yo ya tuve el placer de comprender. Y tu mente fue la primera parte de vos de la cual yo me enamoré. Así que, ¿me bancás un segundito?

   Jazmín dejó un beso tierno en los labios de Flor y esperó la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Flor sonrió, curiosa.

   En vez de contestarle a ella, Jazmín simplemente se paró y caminó hacia el placard de Javo, mientras también sonreía. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle el amor a Flor en algún lugar donde ella no se sintiera totalmente cómoda - en este caso, en un lugar que la recordaba que su hermana había sido, de cierta forma, traicionada -, porque, como había dicho recién, Jazmín la comprendía. Por lo tanto, agarró una colcha que estaba en uno de los estantes de arriba del placard y que, por suerte, olía como recién llegada de la tintorería.

\- Vení - dijo a Flor con la colcha en los brazos, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia la terraza.

   A Flor los ojitos le brillaban de curiosidad - le encantaba a Jazmín verla así. Ella también se paró y siguió a la pelirroja afuera otra vez.

\- ¿Qué más está planeando, boluda?

\- ¿Me ayudás con esto? - preguntó Jazmín, a modo de respuesta, mirando la colcha.

   Sin decir más nada, Flor tomó en sus manos las dos otras extremidades de la gruesa pieza de tela y ayudó a Jazmín a estirarla en el piso, entre las sillas de hierro y el parapeto.

\- Jazmín del Río - Flor rompió el silencio cómodo unos segundos después, sacándose los zapatos y arrodillándose en la colcha. - ¡Qué atrevida!

   La ternura le cosquilleó todo el cuerpo a Jazmín, haciendo que ella carcajeara alto nuevamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sacó los zapatos también y gateó hacia Flor.

\- Yo te haría el amor a vos en cualquier lado - dijo bajito, acariciándole la mejilla. - Pero hoy, bajo las estrellas, en el lugar donde nos convertimos oficialmente en prometidas, me parece una muy linda opción. Si nos ve o escucha alguien, bueno...

\- Me chupan quinientos millones de huevos si nos ve o escucha alguien.

   Jazmín quiso reírse fuerte otra vez - también le chupaban quinientos millones de huevos todo lo que no fuera Flor -, pero la morena tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó antes que sus labios pudieran curvarse hacia arriba.

\- Ay, pará - Jazmín cortó el contacto de golpe. Se había olvidado de algo.

   Flor la miró preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Empecemos de nuevo. Parate.

   Ahora, una mezcla de confusión e indignación estampaba el rostro de Flor.

\- ¿Por qué, loca?  

   Jazmín soltó una risita.

\- Es una pavada, pero parate.

   Flor obedeció y Jazmín, por una segunda vez en esa noche, la levantó del suelo con bastante facilidad. Flor era delgadita, sí, pero Jazmín sentía que tal facilidad tenía que ver con el aura del momento, o simplemente con el hecho de que Flor confiaba tan plenamente en ella, que se entregaba así de fácil, con los músculos totalmente relajados. Y a Jazmín le encantaba tener su mundo en los brazos.

\- Ahora sí - dijo la pelirroja, satisfecha, mirando fijo a esos ojitos castaños que brillaban tanto de la más pura felicidad que parecían todo un cielo estrellado. Le dio un besito en los labios a Flor sin dejar de mirarla.

   Flor se rió, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado entre las manos por unos segundos. Entonces, Jazmín se volvió a arrodillar con cuidado y la acostó de espaldas en la colcha.

\- Me encanta la fuerza que tenés en los brazos - informó Flor.

\- Mmm, ¿por qué será que son tan fuertes?

\- _Pajera._

   Más risas fueron entrelazadas en el cálido aire nocturno.

\- Una pajera orgullosa soy - murmuró Jazmín y volvió a besarla a un ritmo que aceleró gradualmente.

   Flor abrió las piernas y las dio vuelta. Tales movimientos hicieron que Jazmín se acordara de lo impaciente que ella misma estaba. Sin dejar de besarla, sacó con cuidado del pelo de Flor las horquillas que sujetaban sus hermosos rulos rebeldes. Hundió sus propias manos en el pelo de ella una vez que tal ya había sido totalmente suelto y gimió en su boca, porque las piernas de Flor ahora cercaban sus caderas y ella había empezado a mover sus propias hacia adelante.

\- Quiero tanta cosa hoy... - jadeó Flor. - No sé si nos va a alcanzar el tiempo.

\- Sí, nos va a alcanzar - soltó Jazmín, también respirando con dificultad. - El tiempo se detiene cuando vos y yo estamos juntas. Yo siento.

   Otra vez, sus propias palabras habían hecho que su corazón latiera aún más rápido. Jazmín realmente sentía que, siempre que ella y Flor se juntaban, el tiempo pasaba de manera distinta, más lenta, como si les tuviera compasión.

\- Te ponés tan poética cuando anochece - le sonrió Flor al oído. - Una cosa más que me encanta de vos. Una cosa más de todo que me encanta de vos.

   Jazmín lanzó un suspiro alto de placer al cielo teñido de un azul ennegrecido mientras Flor le dejaba besos mojados en el cuello. La abrazó fuerte, la atrajo aún más hacia sí y la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo por un ratito, y entonces metió ambas las manos bajo su vestido. Le acarició la espalda, ansiosa, hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el broche del corpiño de ella. Ellos lo desabrocharon con agilidad y Flor la miró. El castaño de sus ojos estaba tan ennegrecido por el deseo como el azul de aquel cielo por la falta de la luz del sol. Ambos, el cielo y el par de ojos de Flor, eran hermosos así, oscuros, intensos. 

   La mirada de la chica le decía _sacame todo_ , y eso Jazmín hizo. La visión de Flor casi completamente desnuda - su ropa interior era la única pieza de tela que aún no había sido tirada al piso - y sentada sobre su bajo vientre le volvió loca a Jazmín. La pelirroja se incorporó y, agarrada al tronco de su prometida, empezó a devorarle el cuelo, los hombros y el pecho a besos desvergonzadamente mojados.

   Flor, quien, en el momento, estaba aferrada a Jazmín como ventosas en una superficie de vidrio, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido largo, gutural, hermoso. Jazmín sentía la humedad de ella, que claramente traspasaba su ropa interior, calentarle la piel todavía cubierta por su propio vestido. Podía jurar sentir también el pulsar desesperado del clítoris de ella.

\- Estás empapada, bebé - le susurró al oído.

\- Ajá - Flor asintió varias veces, rozando su mejilla contra la de Jazmín. - Pero sacame todo, dale.

   La chica, entonces, salió de encima de Jazmín y esta obedeció sin más dilaciones. Una vez que estaba ya totalmente expuesta ante la pelirroja, Flor soltó un suspiro chiquito, de alivio, como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima. Jazmín salivó, mirando fijo a su centro por fin descubierto, y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de meterse entre sus piernas. 

   La probó de arriba abajo, o mejor dicho, de abajo arriba, desde su entrada hasta su clítoris - que le rogaba clemencia -, con un movimiento lineal y desvergonzado de su lengua, que se repitió algunas veces, lentamente. Saboreó la intimidad de su amor como si tal fuera su sabor favorito de helado.

\- Sos deliciosa - murmuró contra ella.

   Había sonrisas abiertas en los gemidos y suspiros que Flor soltaba. Jazmín podía escuchar tales sonrisas, sentirlas e incluso verlas, aunque estuviera con los ojos cerrados. Se le agudizaban todos los sentidos siempre que ella y Flor hacían el amor.

\- Vos me ponés deliciosa - aclaró la morena, tirando de su pelo con su mano derecha, para que Jazmín la mirara. - Pero vení.

   Jazmín no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer. Le subió la adrenalina por el cuerpo. Le encantaba obedecerla. Cumplir sus fantasías y ordenes suaves.

\- Decime - susurró Jazmín, dándole un beso a Flor que fue más lengua que labios, para que la chica pudiera probarse.

\- Sabés que me encanta tu boca, pero ahora quiero acabar de otra manera.

   El corazón de Jazmín estaba ya en su garganta. Le salía excitación de los poros en forma de transpiración.

\- ¿Y cómo querés acabar?

   Flor no la contestó de inmediato. Le sacó el vestido y el corpiño en un par de abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le mordió el hombro izquierdo; le mordió fuerte y succionó, con un hambre hermoso. Jazmín gimió. No había dolor más dulce.  

   En seguida, Flor se metió entre las piernas arqueadas de Jazmín y le mordió la entrepierna, por sobre la ropa interior de ella, esta vez con la suavidad y el cuidado que exigía el local. Jazmín gritó al instante y sus caderas se movieron por pura inercia hacia arriba. Los dientes inferiores de Flor siguieron arrastrándose por el centro de la pelirroja por un ratito, también en movimientos lentos y lineales, desde la entrada hasta el clítoris de ella, ambos todavía cubiertos por una pieza de tela increíblemente mojada.

   Entonces, desde su lugar entre las piernas de Jazmín, Flor la miró con sus ojos aún más ennegrecidos, si es que era posible. Tal mirada, que bien podía haberle matado a Jazmín, le dijo lo que había sido dicho por ella misma un par de horas atrás: esto recién empieza. Luego, Flor le sacó la ropa interior, con una lentitud ceremonial, y dejó un beso en su clítoris desesperado, que la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

\- Mirame - le dijo Flor, suave pero firme a la vez. - Apoyate en tus manos y mirame.

   La adrenalina que corría en las venas de Jazmín la hizo obedecer ni bien Flor había terminado de hablar. Le encantaba tanto cuando Flor tomaba el control, cuando le decía por donde ir o qué quería de ella, que Jazmín no podía ponerlo en palabras.  

   Flor se tomó unos segundos para mirar cada centímetro de la piel ahora totalmente descubierta de Jazmín, haciéndola sentirse la mujer más divina del mundo. Entonces, sentada frente a ella, entrelazó las piernas de las dos y se acercó. Se acercó _bastante_.

\- Así quiero acabar - contestó por fin.

   Y, de repente, Jazmín se olvidó de como respirar. Soltó un gemido frágil, de súplica pura. Estaba tan, pero tan cerca que llegaba a ser ridículo.

\- Me vas a matar - dijo, todavía con una voz chiquita que le rogaba algo a Flor, pero ni ella misma sabía qué le estaba rogando a su prometida, si una muerte dulce o una totalmente sin piedad.

\- Tranquila - Flor le acarició el pelo a Jazmín y en seguida se aferró a la cintura de ella con una mano, mientras pegaba con cuidado sus centros empapados el uno al otro. - Yo después pienso en una buena manera de revivirte.

   Jazmín logró soltar una risita ahogada.

\- ¿No te cansás de ser mala?

   Flor simplemente negó con la cabeza. En su rostro había una mueca de falsa inocencia, un pucherito sutil y provocador. Jazmín se moría por borrarlo de sus labios con un beso, pero no estaba cerca a ella lo suficiente para besarla, así que llevó una de sus propias manos a los labios de ella y los tocó lentamente. Flor cerró los ojos y dejó besitos mojados por las yemas de los dedos de Jazmín.

\- No voy a durar nada - advirtió la pelirroja, en un susurro. - En serio te digo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que dures - Flor negó otra vez con la cabeza, esta vez de manera comprensiva. - De verdad, te ves preciosa cuando tratás de aguantarte por mí, pero te ves todavía más preciosa cuando no lo lográs.

   Flor apenas concluyó y empezó a mover sus caderas despacito hacia adelante, hacia la entrepierna de Jazmín, quien gimió fuerte y necesitó apoyarse en sus dos manos otra vez. Gimió por el movimiento que hizo Flor contra sí, obviamente, pero también por las palabras que ella recién había dicho. Flor siempre sabía qué decir y qué entonación usar para volverla loca.

   Los gemidos de la morena se unieron a los suyos y ambas tiraron sus cabezas hacia atrás. Jazmín quiso moverse contra Flor también, pero estaba ya tan abrumada que se le habían ido sus fuerzas de la cintura para abajo. Flor pareció entenderla, porque redobló la velocidad y la presión de sus embestidas. Se le escapó un _ay, la puta madre_ a Jazmín, bajito, mientras ella se acostaba porque sus brazos también le habían fallado. Flor sonrió, victoriosa, y Jazmín sintió esa sonrisita quemándole toda la piel transpirada. A Flor le encantaba de sobremanera escucharle a Jazmín putear, fuese o no durante el sexo, y la pelirroja lo sabía. No lo hacía tan seguido, porque simplemente no era de su naturaleza, pero reconocía que sí, había cosas, sensaciones, tan intensamente inexplicables que solo una puteada dicha con ímpetu, con ganas, era capaz de explicar.

   Jazmín no tardó en incorporarse otra vez. Apoyada ahora en sus antebrazos, miraba a Flor como si su vida dependiera de ello. La chica se movía contra ella con una destreza tan fabulosa que le costaba creer. Su vientre se movía a la par de sus caderas; ondulaba debido a su respiración fuerte y Jazmín no podía ni quería dejar de mirar esas ondas tan hermosas, su piel también transpirada y su ombligo tan sexy. Estaba hipnotizada.

\- No lo detengas - jadeó Flor, todavía moviéndose en la misma intensidad, como si sintiera que el orgasmo de Jazmín pendía de un hilo. - Soltalo, amor, dale.

  Y, porque a todo su cuerpo le encantaba de sobremanera obedecerla, Jazmín lo hizo. Soltó el orgasmo que se había empezado a formar bajo su vientre hacía ya un largo rato - con Flor en su regazo - y soltó, junto a él, un grito que probablemente pudo ser escuchado por un tercio de Buenos Aires.

   Luego, Jazmín se dejó tumbar de espaldas en la colcha otra vez, totalmente aturdida. Seguía respirando fuerte - podía ver sus propias costillas subiendo y bajando - y Flor seguía moviéndose. Seguía gimiendo lindo. Parecía estar muy cerca. Jazmín estiró su brazo derecho y apretó con suavidad el pecho izquierdo de Flor, quien puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella, instruyéndola a que lo apretara más fuerte. 

\- Ahora soltalo vos - le dijo Jazmín, dulcemente. La calma en su voz contrastaba de una manera casi poética con el frenesí que se apoderaba de Flor. - Damelo a mí. Dale, linda.

   Ni bien Jazmín le dijo esa última palabra, Flor explotó, presionando sus intimidades la una contra la otra con fuerza y también soltando un grito feroz. Jazmín sonrió - le enorgullecía el hecho de que se daban placer tanto con sus cuerpos como con sus palabras; de que el diálogo, la forma con la que se hablaban, se hacía tan importante en esos momentos - y entonces sintió eso que sentía siempre que miraba y escuchaba a Flor acabar un ratito después de ella; las ganas de acabar por una segunda vez.

\- Vení - dijo, y esta vez fue Flor quien obedeció de inmediato.

   Sus cuerpos se chocaron con poca fineza, tal como sus labios. Jazmín la besó con calma y de manera entrecortada, con el fin de darle tiempo para respirar, pero Flor todavía tenía adentro parte de ese hermoso frenesí. Siguieron así por un rato, besándose a un ritmo descoordinado que, justamente por eso, era poesía.

   Los labios de Flor, en un momento dado, bajaron por el cuello de Jazmín, quien gimió suavecito y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de tocarse. Con su mano libre - la otra tiraba cariñosamente del pelo revuelto de Flor -, recorrió su propio abdomen y quiso alcanzar su entrepierna, pero la morena cortó el beso de repente y sujetó su muñeca con algo entre fuerza y delicadeza.

   El cuerpo de Jazmín se tensó al instante, preparándose para recibir otra inyección de adrenalina.

\- Así me ofendés - murmuró Flor, juguetona, contra los labios de la pelirroja. - Si sabés que yo jamás te negaría un según turno.

   Jazmín se rió. Era la más pura verdad. Toda vez que ella se quedaba con ganas después de ambas haberen alcanzado sus primeros clímaxes, Flor se daba cuenta solita y le regalaba uno alivio más a su mujer con el mismísimo ímpetu.

\- Mi chiquita altruista - le dijo Jazmín, mientras Flor se acomodaba nuevamente entre sus piernas.

\- Tan altruista no soy - Flor la miró. - Es que me encanta probarme en vos.

   Jazmín gimió lento y bajito, porque la lengua de Flor le tocó el clítoris sin jugueteos y también por su explicación, que fue dicha en un tono muy aterciopelado. El aire cálido que salía de los pulmones de Flor le hacía cosquillas y Jazmín se aferró a su pelo.

   El frenesí de hacía un ratito ya no dominaba a la morena. Sus caricias húmedas eran ahora lentas y delicadas. Jazmín, esta vez, se sentía incendiar muy despacio. Su muerte temporaria anterior había sido la impiedosa; esta, a cambio, iba a ser la dulce. Esa dulzura, incluso, ya había empezado a entorpecer su lengua. El sabor a manzana y canela del postre que habían comido. O un sabor a frutillas con chocolate. O simplemente un sabor a todas las dulzuras del mundo, palpables o no. Porque ese era el sabor que Flor dejaba en su boca, siempre.

\- Ay, linda... - tiró Jazmín al aire mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia la parte del cielo ennegrecido que el techo de la terraza no tapaba.

   Se sentía tan cerca. Tan cerca al cielo. Lo miró fijo por un momento, tal como le había instruido Flor hacía varios meses. Miró las estrellitas que brillaban con modestia, cerró los ojos y sintió como que estaba entre ellas, como que podría tocarlas con sus manos, si eso quisiera. Pero no, no quería eso realmente. Prefería seguir con sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Flor que intentar alcanzar a las estrellas.

   La punta de la lengua de Flor empezó a moverse en círculos sobre su clítoris con todavía más empeño y Jazmín arqueó la espalda, gimiendo más fuerte. La adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Cada círculo que la lengua incansable de su mujer completaba alrededor de su clítoris la hacía sentir como si estuviera en la montaña rusa más alta del mundo, ora subiendo, ora bajando.

\- No quiero dejar de sentir esto nunca - jadeó Jazmín, mientras se daba cuenta de que se sentía, de hecho, totalmente despegada del suelo. Era como si esa bendita colcha fuera la alfombra mágica de Aladdin y les estuviera llevando a un paseo en el aire.

\- Y yo no quiero dejar de hacerte sentir esto nunca - murmuró Flor contra Jazmín, en seguida presionando su lengua sobre el clítoris de ella.

   Jazmín soltó un grito ahogado y lanzó una sonrisa abierta al cielo mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados sin esfuerzo. A diferencia de su primer orgasmo, su segundo no la invadió con violencia. La recorrió y la prendió fuego con una parsimonia algo inusual. Le duró un rato más también, pero fue magia, como todos los que le regalaba su amor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Flor, ubicándose entre los brazos de Jazmín otra vez y acomodándole el pelo con cariño - ¿Mmm?

   Jazmín asintió varias veces, simplemente, porque era inexplicable lo bien que se sentía. Siempre lo era.

\- Te amo tanto - dijo, frotando sus narices y besándola con ternura en seguida.

\- Yo también, mi princesa. Muchísimo.

   Jazmín sonrió entre beso y beso, sabiendo que ella no era la única que sentía que estaban las dos sobre la alfombra mágica de Aladdin.


End file.
